To Italy With Minka
by Sunil126
Summary: Blythe wins a contest to take part in Milan Fashion Week in Italy, and she brings her friends and family with her. But, the competition takes its toll on Blythe


**To Milan With Minka**

**Before starting this story, I just want to let you know that this story is inspired by the Littlest Pet Shop episode "To Paris With Zoe". I recommend watching this episode before reading the story. I also took some inspiration from the My Little Pony episode "Rarity Takes Manehattan", which I recommend watching before reading the story. Like my crossover story, in this story, Youngmee knows Blythe can understand the pets, and Youngmee can understand pets also since she's seen talking to Buttercream, as well as Roger, who is Blythe's father, Emma, her mother, and Mrs. Twombly . Also, some lines will be in Italian with an English translation underneath. I will also mention about Italian landmarks and events. If there are inaccuracies in my story, I apologize in advance. That being said, let's begin.**

**Chapter 1**

_We start out in Littlest Pet Shop day camp. Blythe Youngmee, Buttercream, and the pets are watching tv, bored out of their minds, with nothing to do._

Blythe: "Oh, I'm so bored. There's nothing to do."

Youngmee: "You said it. Business is so slow here and at Sweet Delights."

Russell: "We've played with all the pet toys and have eaten all the kibble. Now what do we do?"

Zoe: " Maybe we could draw pictures, or write stories, or better yet, sing a song."

Vinnie: "I'll do anything to make myself not bored. Hey, maybe I can dance the polka."

Penny Ling: "No offense Vinnie, but your dancing's not really good."

Buttercream: "Anyone for chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and trail mix on top?"

Pepper: "No thanks Buttercream. We're not that hungry."

All: (sigh)

_Suddenly, Blythe's dad walks in, looking eager and happy._

Roger: "Hey Blythe. What's cooking?"

Blythe: "Not much dad."

Sunil: "We're so bored. We don't know what to do."

Roger: "Well, prepare to be excited. Blythe, I heard about a contest on tv. Do you know about Milan Pet Fashion Week?"

Blythe: "Milan Pet Fashion Week? The one week out of the whole year where pet fashion designers from all over the world gather to show off their designs to the world's top fashion industries."

Roger: "Exactly. They're raffling off the last spot for entry into the competition. The winner gets to take part in the competition and bring whoever they want with them."

Blythe: "No way. That is so cool."

Roger: "You said it. And, I get to fly the winner and their pets to the fashion show on the Pet Jet. You should enter. Then you and your friends can go to."

Youngmee: "She'll do it right now. Right Blythe?"

Blythe: "Right Youngmee. When's the contest?"

Roger: "It starts in ten minutes. They're going to give you a question, and the first person to answer it correctly gets to go."

Blythe: "This will be so great. I can't wait"

**Chapter 2**

_Ten minutes later._

Pepper: "Well Blythe, it's time."

Minka: "Yeah! It's time to dial the number."

Blythe: "I'm just waiting for the commercial."

Announcer: "Good morning everyone. It's 8:28 am on Saturday February 1, 2014. It's time to start out contest. As stated before, Milan Pet Fashion Week will be from February 17 to February 21, 2014 in Milan, Italy. We're going to give the audience out there a chance to take part in the competition. You just need to answer one question. The first person to get the question right is the winner. And, the winner can take anyone and everyone they want with them. Okay, here's the question."

Blythe: "Oh, this is it."

Announcer: "What was the main reason for having New York fashion week in 1943? Call this number: 1-120-280-1994 if you think you have the correct answer."

Blythe: "Hmmmm. I got it. (dials phone)

Announcer: "Hello. What's your name?"

Blythe: "My name is Blythe Baxter. I live in Downtown City, New York on 72 Oak Street. The answer to the question is that New York Fashion week was held mainly to distract attention from French fashion during World War II, when workers in the fashion industry were unable to travel to Paris."

Announcer: "That is correct. Blythe Baxter, you're the winner. You get the opportunity to take part in Milan Pet Fashion Week and bring anyone you want with you."

Blythe: "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! This is so exciting. We get to spend a whole week in Milan for Pet Fashion Week. And you're all coming with me."

All: "Yeah, all right!"

_Suddenly, Mrs. Twombly walks in._

Mrs. Twombly: "Oh my. What is all the commotion?"

Youngmee: "Blythe won this contest, and she can take anyone she wants to Milan Pet Fashion Week. Not only that, but she gets to take part in the event."

Blythe: "That's right Mrs. TWombly. And, I was hoping, if you wanted to that is, if you could come with us."

Mrs. Twombly: "Oh my. This is all so sudden. Well, I would like to go, but who's going to watch the shop?"

Youngmee: "Aunt Christie's friend from the other side of town is good with animals. Maybe she can watch the shop while we're gone. "

Mrs. Twombly: "Well, if you put it that way, then yes. I'll come with you."

Blythe: "Sweet. So, when do we leave?"

Roger: "Our flight leaves at 9:00 am on February 15, 2014. So, we'll have to leave at 7:00 am."

Russell: "This is so exciting. I can't wait for us to get to Milan."

Blythe: "I'm excited too . Oh, I have to make a phone call."

**Chapter 3**

_Blythe runs to her room to call up a friend of hers._

Emma: "Hello?"

Blythe: "Hello Emma. It's Blythe."

Emma: "Blythe! How are doing?"

Blythe: "I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Anyway, I want to ask you something. Are you free during the week of President's Day?"

Emma: "I'm sorry. I'm not. My mom loves fashion and animals, so she's taking me to Milan Pet Fashion Week to check out the fashion show."

Blythe: "What a coincidence. I just won a contest to take part in the competition. And, I could bring whoever I want to. Would you like to come with me?"

Emma: "Really? Wow, that's amazing. I'll come with you."

Blythe: "You will? Oh thank you. We leave at 9:00 am on February 15, 2014. "

Emma: "Okay. We'll be there."

Blythe: "I'll see you there Emma. Bye (hangs up phone) This is so exciting. I can't wait to go."

_We flash forward to Valentine's Day. Blythe and Youngmee are walking home with a load of valentines from their classmates._

Blythe: "This is going to be great. For one week, it's just you, me, dad, Mrs. Twombly, Aunt Christie, Emma, her mother, the pets, and the best fashion in the world."

Youngmee: "Do you have any idea of your outfits for the fashion show?"

Blythe: "Actually yes, I do. But, I'm keeping it a surprise until it's time to present my outfits."

Youngmee: "Oh, okay then. I'll just meet you tomorrow at the airport with Aunt Christie. Bye Blythe."

Blythe: "Bye Youngmee. (separation) This is going to be so exciting."

**Chapter 4**

_And so, everyone starts packing their suitcases. Blythe packed her suitcases with her outfits for the fashion show, as well as her own personal stuff. The other humans also pack their personal stuff. The pets pack their suitcases with toys, food, cameras, and scrapbooks._

_It is now Saturday morning. It's 7 am, and everyone is getting ready to leave._

Roger: "Blythe, are you ready yet? Mrs. Twombly, Youngmee and her aunt, and the pets are waiting downstairs. Emma and her mother are waiting for us at the airport."

Blythe: "Almost. I just need to get my jacket. (puts on jacket) Okay. I'm ready to go. "

Roger: "All right. Let's head to the airport."

Mrs. Twombly: "Wait Roger. Why don't we take the Littlest Pet Shuttle? It can fit all of us."

Roger: "You're right. Why did I not think of that?"

_Everyone goes into the shuttle, and puts their luggage in the back of the car._

Roger: "Okay. Now we're ready to go."

Vinnie: "Oh I'm thirsty. Good thing I packed some orange soda. (drinks soda and throws out bottle)"

_Roger drives everyone to airport in the shuttle. Everything goes well until two of the tires become flat._

Shuttle: "Chugga Chugga Chugga Pop"

Blythe: "What was that sound?"

Youngmee: "I'm not sure. Let's check it out. (everyone gets out of the car) Two of the tires became flat. How did it happen?"

Russell: "There's a trail of broken glass trailing from the back tires. (smells something sweet) I smell something sweet, like orange soda. I wonder how that got there. (everyone looks at Vinnie)

Vinnie: "What? I was thirsty."

Mrs. Twombly: "Well, fortunately I have some spare tires in the back. Christi, can you help me out?"

Aunt Christie: "Okay Anna. Let's do it."

_Aunt Christie and Mrs. Twombly take out the two tires and replace them with brand new ones._

Mrs. Twombly: "Okay. Now that the tires have been changed, we can get back to the road."

Sunil: "Good thing. We have an hour and a half until we have to leave."

Zoe: "Then let's get mobile."

_Everyone gets back on the road and arrives at the airport with an hour to spare._

Pepper: "Oh boy. We're here, and with plenty of time to spare."

Blythe: "Look. There's Emma and her mother."

Emma: "I wonder when Blythe and her friends will be here?"

Stephanie: "I'm sure they'll be here any moment. (sees them walking) Look. There they are now."

Emma: "(runs up to them) Blythe, it's so good to see you again."

Blythe: "It's good to see you again Emma. You remember my dad, don't you?"

Emma: "Sure. Hello again Mr. Baxter."

Roger: "Hello Emma. It's good to see you again. And you too Stephanie"

Emma: "So, are these your friends Blythe?"

Blythe: "Yep. I would like you to meet my friend Youngmee. She works with her Aunt Christie, who's also here with us, in a sweet shop called Sweet Delights. And this is Mrs. Twombly, owner of Littlest Pet Shop. And these are the pets: Russell the hedgehog, Vinnie the gecko, Minka the spider monkey, Pepper the skunk, Sunil the mongoose, Penny Ling the panda, and you're met Zoe."

Emma: "It's so good to see all of you. I can't wait to get this show on the road. And don't worry. I've memorized my whole map of Italy, so we won't get lost."

Blythe: "Thank goodness. Anyway, I think we should get going."

Roger: "You're right Blythe. Alright. Everyone on the Pet Jet."

Vinnie: "Wait. I'm still thirsty. Can we get some soda?"

All: "NO!"

Vinnie: "I think I'll stick with juice."

_Everyone boards the Pet Jet and buckles up. Roger and Stephanie go to the pilots' seats to check the plane's instruments._

Roger: "Well, everything's in order. Shall we take off?"

Stephanie: "Yes Roger. Let's take off."

Roger: "Attention passengers. We will now take off. Please buckle your seatbelts and stay seated until we're off the ground and up above."

_The plane skids a little, and finally, it takes off and flies into the clouds._

Blythe: "This is so exciting. I can't wait to get to Milan."

**Chapter 5**

_It is 3:00 pm. The plane has landed in Milan. _

Roger: "Attention passengers. We are now landing in Malpensa Airport. Welcome to Milan everyone."

Blythe: "I can't believe it. We're finally here in Milan."

Sunil: "This is so exciting. It will be better than the time Penny Ling and I were a superhero duo."

Russell: "Wow, this is so amazing. There's so much to see. We can check out the Milan Cathedral or the Piazza del Duomo or we can check out my favorite performance at the Teatro alla Scala 'La Vita e Bella' ".

Penny Ling: "I can't wait. I wonder what we should do first."

Blythe: "First, I have to get to the Starhotels Rosa Grand Hotel and register for the event. I have my credentials with me, so we can all get in."

Emma: "I can help with that. The hotel is west of here, and we can get there in about ten minutes if we take the bus."

Buttercream: "Look. There's the bus stop, right next to Fonte del Leche. Can we get something to eat first?"

Aunt Christie: "Sorry Buttercream, but Blythe has to register for the event, so we have to go."

Blythe: "It's fine Aunt Christie. I have until 5 pm to register for the event. We have plenty of time."

Youngmee: "If you say so. Then, let's go."

_We cut to the bakery, where the gang gets some sweets to eat. _

Youngmee: "Buon pomeriggio. Vorremmo ordinare alcuni dolci per favore." (Good afternoon. We would like to order some sweets please.)

Baker: "Che dolci vorresti ordinare?" (What sweets would you like to order?"

Youngmee: "Vorremmo mangiare quattordici cupcakes con spruzza cocco." (We would like to eat fourteen cupcakes with coconut sprinkles.)

Baker: "Il tuo ordine sarà pronto in cinque minuti." (Your order will be ready in ten minutes.)

Youngmee: "Grazie signore." (Thank you mister.)

Blythe: "I didn't know you spoke Italian Youngmee."

Youngmee: "Well, Aunt Christie used to work in a sweet shop in Florence before coming to Downtown City, so I picked up some Italian."

Baker: "Your fluency in Italian knows no bounds. Anyway, here are your cupcakes."

Youngmee: "Thank you mister. Have a good day."

Vinnie: "I'm glad we can eat now. I'm starving."

Pepper: "Me too. Let's eat."

_Everyone takes a bite of their cupcakes, with smiles upon their faces._

Buttercream: "These cupcakes are scrumptious dumptious without a doubt of lumptious bumptious."

Roger: "What?"

Buttercream: "What? (stomps foot) Anyhoo. This cupcake is delicious, almost like the ones back home."

Minka: "You're right. These are pretty good."

Emma: " (looks on phone) Uh Oh. This isn't good. There's rush hour in this part of town at 4:00. If you try to catch a bus, it will take an hour."

Blythe: "OMG! It's 3:45. We only have 15 minutes to get to the bus stop. Let's go."

**Chapter 6**

_Everyone runs to the bus stop to take a bus to the hotel. But, there's a problem._

Blythe: "We're going to make it. We're going to make it. (sees construction zone sign) 'Construction Zone. Do Not Walk' We're not going to make it. If only there was another way to get to the hotel."

Zoe: "Look Blythe. There are a bunch of Vespa scooters over there. Let's use those to get to the hotel."

Blythe: "That's a good idea Zoe. Let's do it."

_Everyone runs to the scooter shop._

Owner: "Congratulations. You're our one millionth customer. For your prize, you and your friends get five free scooters. Enjoy."

Blythe: "Oh my gosh. Thank you so much. Come on everyone. Let's go. Alright. I'll go with the pets. Dad, you go with Mrs. Twombly. Youngmee, you go with your aunt. And Emma, you go with your mother. Okay?"

All: "Okay."

Blythe: "Let's hit the street."

_And so, the gang races to the hotel at 100 kph to the hotel. They arrive with forty five minutes to spare._

Blythe: "Thank goodness we made it in time. (looks to see there are no outfits) Wait, where are the outfits?"

Roger: "I'm not sure. Think back. Maybe you left them somewhere."

Blythe: "Let's see, we got off the plane, ate cupcakes at the bakery, and rented the scooters from the scooter store. (gasps) I left my outfits at the scooter store. There's no more time to get them. What do I do?"

Owner: "Mi scusi signorina. Hai lasciato i vostri abiti al mio deposito." (Excuse me young lady. You left your outfits at my store.)

Blythe: "Grazie signore per avermi portato i miei abiti." (Thank you mister for bringing me my outfits.) Now I can register for the event."

Receptionist: "Welcome to the Starhotels Rosa Grand Hotel. How I may I help you?"

Blythe: "I'm Blythe Baxter. I won this contest to take part in Milan pet Fashion Week. Here are my credentials."

Receptionist: "(looks at them) I see. Yes. All right. Everything looks official. (types in information) All right. You're all set to take part in the competition. You will report to the convention center at 5:00 on Monday. If you're successful, then we'll tell you more info."

Blythe: "Thank you so much. (to the others) This is great. I can take part in the competition now. Woo hoo!"

**Chapter 7**

_We cut to Monday afternoon. It is now 4:30. Blythe is putting some last minute touches on her outfits._

Blythe: "And here we go. Now, they're all finished."

Zoe: "Can we see our outfits now?"

Blythe: "Sure thing Zoe. I now present to everyone your fashion show outfits. (unveils cloak)"

Pets: "Ooh! Wow. They're amazing."

Minka: "I like my outfit. The bananas make it stand out."

Zoe: "The diamonds really highlight my outfit."

Pepper: "The orange and the purple really complement each other."

Penny Ling: "I love the roses on my outfit."

Vinnie: "I love that jacket and fedora."

Sunil: "The purple in that outfit really scream Indian."

Russell: "I am loving the sweater."

Blythe: "Glad you guys like them. I just want you to go out there and strut your stuff."

Stage Manager: "Blythe, you're in twenty minutes. Get downstairs to the convention center."

Blythe: "You got it."

_We go backstage where Blythe is putting the pets into their outfits._

Blythe: "All right. Here you go. Now you're all ready. Whew. This is really big. I everything goes well."

Russell: "Don't worry Blythe. Everything will be fine."

Roger: "He's right."

Blythe: 'Dad!"

Roger: "Blythe, I just want you and the pets to know that whatever happens I'm still proud of all of you."

Blythe: "Thanks dad. You're the best."

Announcer: "Welcome to Milan Pet Fashion Week. Pet fashion designers from all over the world come here to show off their latest pet fashion outfits. Whoever wins the competition will receive twenty thousand dollars cash to whatever they want. Now, let's introduce our three contestants. First, we have Edward Langley of Paris, France. He is famous for this motto "Black and white is always right". (comes out on stage and waves) Next, we have Bonnie Honeywell from Tokyo, Japan. She is known for creating cat themed outfits, even for cats. (comes out on stage and waves) And finally, we have Blythe Baxter from Downtown City, New York. She is a high school sophomore with her own business Blythe Style. She is also known for creating a wide variety of pet outfits, as well as attending Fashion University North during the summer."

Blythe: "Hello everyone. I'm so excited to be here."

Announcer: "Now that our contestants are introduced, let's unveil their outfits shall we? First up is Edward. "

Edward: "All right my pets. Get out there and strut your stuff."

_At that moment, a trio of wiener dogs in mime outfits walk out on stage doing tricks followed by a trio of cats in spy outfits navigating an obstacle course and then a trio of circus mice doing acrobatic tricks._

Announcer: "Wow, those dogs are really bringing out the striped pattern of their outfits. They're juggling so fast I can hardly see. And those cats are navigating the obstacle course with no problem, showing the comfort and style of their outfits. Those mice are really swinging with all their swinging. And the red in their jackets and black of their hats stays crisp all the way."

Edward: "Thank you very much. Now, let us go backstage."

Announcer: "That was great Edward. Up next is Bonnie."

Bonnie: "Okay pets. This is our chance to shine. Now get out there and work it."

_And then, we see a trio of fruit bats appear dressed as cats. The bats fly in circular motion, doing all sorts of loop de loops and nose dives and other aerial tricks. And then, a duo of pigs dressed as lions come out. The pigs show off their grace by posing and strutting. They also perform various daring feats like skydiving from the ceiling and lifting cinder blocks. And finally, there's an alligator dressed as a kitty acting cute and playing with yarn._

Announcer: "Wow, those bats are really fast, like the tigers they portray. And, there outfits are simply divine. Those pigs, even though they're chubby, they look bold and dangerous. And that baby alligator is really cute both dressed as and acting like a kitty cat."

Bonnie: "You were amazing. Now, let's go backstage."

Announcer: "Thank you for your time Bonnie. And finally, we have Blythe Baxter."

Blythe: 'Okay guys. Good luck. Get out there and work it. No matter what, I will always be proud of you."

Russell: "Thank you for the encouragement Blythe. We'll make you proud."

_And finally, the main pets go onstage. Minka is dressed in a long green dress with yellow dots and a banana hat. She swings around and lands gracefully. Zoe comes out in a red sergeant's outfit fitted with diamonds. She walks in a soldier like manner, but shows the fabulousness of her outfit. Pepper comes out with a purple and orange striped dress while she wears a purple hat. She spins like a top and bows to the audience. Penny Ling comes out in an olive green dress with red roses scattered here and there. She twirls around with ribbons to create a blade like effect. Vinnie comes out wearing a beige hat and jacket. He's rocking that look like Sherlock Holmes. Sunil comes out wearing a purple sweater with a matching headband. He does some ninja moves while maintaining his composure. Russell comes out wearing a blue sweater and black boots. He does a little tap dancing routine. The pets all pose showing the highlights of their outfits, which makes the audience applaud thunderously._

Announcer: "Just look at that monkey. She's really showing the elegance of her outfit while swinging around. That dog rocks the fashionista/soldier look with the diamonds on her hat and jacket. That skunk is really showing the blending of colors in her outfit by twirling. That panda looks like a dancing rosebush, dancing gracefully to the music while twirling her ribbons. That is one smart gecko. He's really giving off that Sherlock Holmes kind of vibe. That is one tough mongoose. He looks good while performing all sorts of fight moves. And as for that hedgehog, his outfit is simple, but classy. And that little routine is very cute."

Blythe: "You were great guys. It turned out even better than I thought."

Zoe: "Thanks Blythe. It was so much posing in these outfits."

Roger: "Blythe, those outfits you made are amazing. The pets looked really good out there."

Blythe: "Thanks dad. That means a lot coming from you."

Vinnie: "(hears some vague announcing) The announcer says that it's time for the designers to come out on stage."

Announcer: "We have seen many great outfits from really great fashion designers, but unfortunately, someone must be eliminated before we can move on to the finals. And I'm sorry to say this, but Edward, you are not moving on to the finals."

Edward: "Well, it was still a great experience. My pets and I thank you for giving us this opportunity."

Announcer: "And now, we go to our final two contestants, Blythe Baxter and Bonnie Honeywell. On Friday, after the charity fashion shows that we hold are said and done, Blythe and Bonnie will compete to be the best young pet fashion designer with a brand new set of outfits. Until then, we look forward to seeing you here."

Bonnie: "You were great Blythe. Those outfits you made for your pets are really something."

Blythe: "Thanks Bonnie. Your outfits were great too. I look forward to competing with you. Hey, want to come to with us to go exploring?"

Bonnie: "Sure. Let me get my things. (gathers things) Okay. Let's go. What should we do first?"

Blythe: "Well, we're all pretty hungry. Want to get some lunch at Olive Garden?"

Bonnie: "Sure, but how is it different than from that at home?"

Blythe: "You'll see."

_We cut to the Olive Garden, which is next to the Parco Lambro._

Bonnie: "Wow. Eating Italian food in an Italian place is really great. The pasta here is definitely different than the one back home. It's very tasty."

Blythe: "Well, we're glad you like it. Aunt Christi also worked at Olive Garden here before coming to Downtown City. Isn't that right?"

Aunt Christi: "You bet. But here, I realized my heart lied in sweets, which is why I started my own shop here before coming to New York."

Bonnie: "Blythe, you certainly have an interesting group of friends."

Roger: "Well, let's take a walk in the park to help digest the food."

_So, the gang walks around Il Parco Lambro, and is amazed by the flora and fauna there are._

Bonnie: "It's been a great day Blythe. I look forward to spending more time with you."

Blythe: "And I'll be waiting. Bye Bonnie."

_We flash forward to Wednesday afternoon. The gang has just come back from a day of sightseeing._

Youngmee: "Wow! This was a great day."

Emma: "You bet. Seeing places like the Milan Cathedral and walking through the Piazza del Duomo was a great way to spend the day."

Blythe: "It sure was, but if you excuse me, I need to work on my new outfits."

Aunt Christy: "Okay Blythe. Just be sure not to overwork yourself."

Roger: "I was going to say that to her."

Aunt Christy: "I know. I just wanted to say it. Anyway, bye Blythe."

Blythe: "(to the pets) Okay guys. I'm going to work here for a few hours, and then I'll play with you. Until then, I think you should go to the hotel's pet day camp and hang out."

Vinnie: "Okay Blythe. Just do your thing and we'll see you later."

Minka: "I hope Blythe doesn't take things too far with these outfits."

Mrs. Twombly: "Oh I'm sure she'll be fine. Blythe knows how to prioritize her needs."

Penny Ling: "She's right Minka. I know Blythe will spend some time with us. I just know she will."

_Blythe spends the next three hours sewing and stitching and brainstorming when she hears a knock on the door._

Blythe: "Come in."

Bonnie: "Hi Blythe. How are you doing?"

Blythe: "I'm fine Bonnie. How are you doing?"

Bonnie: "Not too good. I just ran out of fabric for my designs, and I don't know what to do. Also, I just can't seem to think of anything."

Blythe: "Well, I can give you some of my fabric to use if that would help. You could probably try to do something that shows that dogs and cats get along well."

Bonnie: "Oh that would help a lot. Thanks Blythe. (looks at outfits) Are those your outfits for the pets?"

Blythe: "Yep. Pretty cool huh?"

Bonnie: "Better than cool. They're magnificent. Those outfits really fit the pets' personalities. (thoughts "Maybe I should use these designs. Then my dad will be proud of me") Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow at the dress rehearsal."

Blythe: "Bye Bonnie. See you tomorrow. It's good to know she's so nice."

_We go to Bonnie's room, where she shows Blythe's designs to her dad._

Mr. Honeywell: "Amazing. These are really good designs. Wherever did you come up with them?"

Bonnie: "Oh, umm… It just came to me."

Mr. Honeywell: "Well, you're guaranteed to win the competition on Friday."

Bonnie: "Thanks dad. That means a lot. (father exits room) I feel really bad for taking Blythe's designs after she worked so hard on them, but I just have to win. This will really help us out with our business."

_We go to the dress rehearsal the next day where Blythe and Bonnie are about to show their designs._

Announcer: "And now, we will get to see the designs you will present to the audience. Bonnie, you go first."

Blythe: "Good luck Bonnie."

Bonnie: (nervously) "Thanks Blythe. I present my line of pet clothes. (unveils curtain) Ta Da."

_At that moment, we see a professor's outfit, a sequin suit, a magician's hat and cape, a Chinese dress, a Brazilian dress, a jacket will many folds and some toys, and a pop diva outfit._

Bonnie: "These outfits here go beyond the pets' appearance. It shows that they are unique and can be anything they want."

Announcer: "These are really amazing Bonnie. Now, Blythe will come up next."

Blythe: "If you'll excuse me. (drags Bonnie backstage) Bonnie, those are my designs. Why would you take my designs?"

Bonnie: "I'm sorry Blythe, but I had to do it. I really need this money to help our family out."

Blythe: "But do you want to win this way? By cheating? By being dishonest to yourself?"

Bonnie: "I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

Blythe: "Well, I have a choice. Bonnie, you're no longer my friend. (storms out)"

Bonnie: "Blythe wait. Don't go. What have I done?"

_We cut to the hotel room where Blythe is seen crying on her bed._

Roger: "What's wrong Blythe? Is everything okay?"

Blythe: "Everything's not okay dad. Bonnie stole my outfits and passed them off as her own. She said she needed it to help her family, but it just felt wrong of her to do it."

Roger: "Well, I'm sorry to hear of that. We'll do what we can to help you."

Blythe: "Thanks dad. But, unless I can come up with brand new outfits by tomorrow, I'm sunk. (looks at hotel fabric) Hang on. I'm getting an idea. I'll be right back. I need some more fabric."

_The pets come in after their day of fun at the day care._

Russell: "(sees Blythe running) Where's Blythe going?"

Roger: "Bonnie stole her designs and passed them off as her own"

Penny Ling: "She did. That's terrible."

Minka: "That is not an honorable thing to do."

Roger: "Yes it is. But she said her motive was to help her family. Anyway, Blythe just came up with some new ideas, but needed to run out to get some fabric."

Sunil: "I just hope she feels better after that ordeal."

Pepper: "Don't worry Sunil. We all know Blythe, and she will be able to overcome this obstacle."

_Blythe suddenly comes in with loads of fabric in her arms._

Vinnie: "Whoa Blythe. Where's the fire?"

Blythe: "I just came up with an amazing idea. You guys go run off and hang out. I'll catch up later."

Zoe: "Okay. As long as you can take some time to relax and unwind."

Blythe: "Don't worry Zoe. I'll be fine."

_But, things were not fine. Blythe spent over six hours on her new designs, rejecting every offer her father, her friends, and the pets offered to hang out._

Blythe: "I'm sorry guys, but I really need to finish these outfits."

Youngmee: "But we were supposed to eat dinner and watch a play in the theater downtown."

Blythe: "Look Youngmee. This fashion show is really important to me. I want to give it 100% without taking advantage of you guys."

Emma: "We should probably leave Blythe alone so she can finish her outfits. Anyway, see you later Blythe."

Blythe; "Okay. See you later."

_Blythe works for three more hours, passing dinner and the show. She is finally finished, and collapses from exhaustion from the work she has put on herself._

Blythe: "Hyew. It took nine hours, but I finally finished the new and improved outfits for the pets. They'll be so happy. (yawns) But I'm so tired. Maybe I should rest up."

_So Blythe goes to bed feeling confident that she'll win the fashion show tomorrow. But, something inside her is dragging her down. The next day, she wakes up and goes down to the convention room to prepare her outfits._

Blythe: "This is so great. I can't wait for the pets to try them out. The same pets who tried to calm me down and spend time with me. And then my family and friends who tried to tell me I should spend time with them. I just need to focus on the competition and then I'll be fine."

Bonnie: "Hello Blythe."

Blythe: "Hello Bonnie. How is everything?"

Bonnie: "Everything is fine now. I told my dad that these were your outfits, so he and I worked together to make new ones. Blythe, I'm sorry for what I did. I should have taken my chances by actually putting forth my best effort, not showing yours and passing it off as my own. Those were your designs, and I shouldn't have taken them. You are an inspiration to me Blythe, with trying to help me do the right thing. I admire you, and I hope we can be friends again."

_Blythe is now in the verge of tears after hearing that._

Blythe: (teary eyed) "That's awesome. (cries and runs out)

_We see Roger, Mrs. Twombly, Emma, Stephanie, Youngmee, and the pets heading to the convention center, when Blythe bumps into them._

Youngmee: "Whoa Blythe. Where's the fire?"

Vinnie: "Hey, that's my line."

Blythe: "Guys, I'm so sorry for putting the competition ahead. I just got so caught up in wanting to win that I neglected you guys. I'm sorry. If you'll forgive me, I promise to spend the rest of my time with you. Being a big name in fashion is important to me, but spending time with all of you is more important than that to me."

Roger: "Blythe, we're not mad at you."

Blythe: "How can you not be mad after what I did?"

Mrs. Twombly: "We know you well. You like to push yourself as hard as you can even if it's a little far sometimes. We're just glad you realized what's important."

Blythe: "I did Mrs. Twombly, and I actually have an idea to benefit all of us. (to pets) Okay guys. Go backstage and wait for my instructions. (to humans) I want you guys to wait in the audience, I have a big surprise."

Russell: "I wonder what it is?"

Blythe: 'You'll see."

_While the humans sit in the audience, Blythe shows the pets the new outfits she made them._

All: "Wow! These are really great outfits."

Zoe: "I love this outfit. I feel like Beyonce when I wear it."

Pepper: "That Charlie Chaplin outfit really fits me."

Penny Ling: "I love that pink Chinese dress."

Minka: "That outfit looks so Van Gogh."

Sunil: "I love the wizards outfit."

Russell: "That outfit really screams Albert Einstein."

Vinnie: "I like the baggy pants and hoodie. They bleed hip hop."

Blythe: "Thanks guys. I'm glad you like them. Now, it's time to dress up. We go on in ten minutes."

_Ten minutes later_

Announcer: "Welcome to the final day of Milan Pet Fashion Week. We want to thank you for your support. And, as we come to a close, I would like to introduce our two finalists: Blythe Baxter and Bonnie Honeywell. "

Blythe: "Bonnie, I just want to say I'm sorry. I was so caught up in the competition that it weakened my friendship with you and the bonds with my family and friends. I hope you can forgive me."

Bonnie: "Blythe, of course I forgive you. I'm just glad to see the competition did not get the worst out of you completely."

Blythe: "Well, when this is over, do you want to hang out with us?"

Bonnie: "Sure thing. But first, I have a pet fashion show to win."

Blythe: "Oh no. I'm going to win."

Announcer: "First on the stage is Bonnie Honeywell."

Bonnie: "(on stage) Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you my line of pet fashions."

_The bats, pigs, and alligators come out wearing each others' clothing instead of looking like cats. The bats wear pig clothes. The pigs wear alligator costumes. And, the alligator wears a bat costume._

Announcer: "Well, if people say pigs can fly, they're right. Bat pigs can fly. And who says a chubby little guy can't be tough. Those piggy gators look fierce. And just look at that alligator. He's really giving a believable impression of being a bat. Amazing."

Bonnie: "Thanks for the compliment. You did great pets."

Announcer: "Thank you for that display Bonnie. Now, Blythe Baxter will now present her designs."

Blythe: "Okay guys. Like I said, go out there, pose in those outfits, and just have fun."

Zoe: "Don't worry Blythe. We'll make you proud."

_The pets come out on stage with their own outfits. Zoe is wearing a sparkly black dress and sunglasses, singing some verses. Pepper comes out in a tuxedo and cane, resembling Charlie Chaplin, doing funny things like juggling and standing on a ball. Penny Ling comes out wearing a pink Chinese dress with a single red rose on her chest, twirling pink ribbon. Minka comes out dressed as Van Gogh and creates her own version of the Mona Lisa. Sunil then magically appears on stage wearing his purple hat and cloak, completing a wizard's outfit. Vinnie comes out wearing gray baggy pants and a red hoodie with sunglasses and bling while he dances to 'Shake a Leg'. Russell comes out as Albert Einstein and whips up a potion that causes a green cloud to appear and the pets to form a pyramid._

Announcer: "Whoa! Just look at those pets! That dog looks like she could be Beyonce's dog. She's certainly pop diva. And just listen to those harmonies. That skunk is quite the entertainer. And her look matches her personality. That is one of the most graceful contestants I've seen. Look at the way she twirls those ribbons while showing off her dress. That monkey is quite the artist. Look at the way she effortlessly paints the Mona Lisa without getting a drop of paint on her outfit. As for that gecko, his outfit screams "Yo Yo Yo. LPS is off the hook". That is one talented mongoose the way he performs those death defying feats of magic without breaking a sweat. And that hedgehog really pulls off the scientist look with those chemicals he's mixing. (explosion) What was that? (sees pyramid) Wow! Amazing! These pets are really in tune! Well, it's clear who the winner is."

Roger: "I bet I know."

Announcer: "Blythe. Bonnie. Over the past week, you have shown tremendous amount of talent and effort, which is shown in your outfits and pet performances. While I want both of you to win, only one can win the competition. And so, the winner of Milan Pet Fashion Week is … Blythe Baxter."

Blythe: "OMG! I won. I really won."

Bonnie: "Congratulations Blythe!"

Pets: "All right! She did it!"

Emma: "I can't believe Blythe actually won."

Roger: "I knew she could do it. She just needed to set herself straight."

Blythe: "Thank you! It is truly an honor to win Milan Pet Fashion Week. However, I can't accept the prize money. I want to give the prize money to someone who really needs it. I'm giving it to someone so that she can help her family and continue to pursue her dream of becoming a top fashion designer. I'm giving the money to my rival and friend Bonnie Honeywell."

Bonnie: "Thank you Blythe. But, you didn't have to do that."

Blythe: "I know. I wanted to. I wanted you to be able to pursue your dreams like I have. And this money will help you out. But, don't forget to thank your family and friends. With them, anything you go through will be worthwhile."

Bonnie: "I'm touched Blythe. Thank you so much."

Mrs. Twombly:" That was a very noble thing to do Blythe."

Blythe: "Well, as much I love fashion and winning, I love you guys even more."

All: "Aaah! Group hug!"

Announcer: "Smile for the camera."

_Back at LPS, Blythe is writing in her journal about her latest experience.  
_

Blythe: "Dear Diary, It was so much fun to be in Italy. It was so much fun to spend time with family and friends and even make some new ones. However, if there's anything I learned from this trip it's that it's always good to strive to be the best. But, you can't ignore your family and friends because spending time with them makes your victories, losses, and any other experiences a lot more memorable and a lot more satisfying."

Russell: "Blythe, it's time to go to the park."

Blythe: "Coming Russell."

_Blythe runs to meet the pets so they can go to the park. We zoom in on a picture of everyone back in Italy, with big smiles because, despite some bumps in the road, this trip to Italy was one they'll never want to forget._


End file.
